


Requests - Valentine's Weekend 2015

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, Desperation, Lactation, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pheromones, Sexual Frustration, apologies to tag wranglers but autocomplete isn't working for some reason, belly inflation, heat/estrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short requests made on Valentine's Weekend 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Request from Anon: Desperation and Sexual Frustration with wranduin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #desperation #wetting implied #sexual frustration

This was the longest meeting Wrathion had  _ever_  sat through. Or it felt like it, anyway.

He’d been wanting to drag Anduin back to their room since the beginning of it, but he hadn’t anticipated just how long this particular discussion would take. Just some logistics, he’d assumed - surely the sponsors would see the necessity of what was being requested, and fund it immediately? But apparently it wasn’t that simple.

 _Three hours_  in and he was very much regretting not refusing to attend the meeting and taking Anduin aside when he’d wanted to. His heat didn’t wait for petty funding disputes, after all.

He hadn’t really been doing much of the talking, anyway. So he’d had plenty of time to fantasise. To think about how Anduin would be pinning him down, slathering his behind with oil and  _taking_  him. About his hand on the back of his neck. Wrathion shuddered and squirmed, his own hand raising to rub at where Anduin  _should_  be gripping; it wasn’t  _fair_.

There was… something else that was starting to bother him, too. He’d had a good deal to drink at lunchtime, and it was beginning to weigh on him, quite literally. He could feel his bladder pressing against the belt of his outfit, which he’d already loosened at least twice - as the minutes ticked by and three hours turned into four ( _four!_ ), his trouble began to become untenable.

He’d simply have to excuse himself. But wanting to save face in front of Anduin and the assorted nobles they were with, he fought through it - praying for a conclusion to come soon, and praying nobody could sense either his desperation or his arousal.

 _Finally_ , after four and a half hours, a conclusion was reached (to fund the supplies, as Wrathion had said should be done at the  _beginning_ ) and Wrathion practically shot up from the table. Anduin followed him.  
"Are you alright?" Anduin grabbed his arm and stopped him in the corridor, and Wrathion  _whined_. Couldn’t he see he was in a hurry? It took all his strength not to start squirming on the spot where they were.  
"I’ll be more alright once we’re upstairs," he said back, a little quicker than he would’ve liked.  
"Oh!" Anduin laughed, blushing - apparently catching on to at least  _half_  of Wrathion’s problem. “Ohh… okay.”

They started climbing the steps to the private royal quarters - and Wrathion only hoped, with every step causing a jolt to his bladder, that he’d be able to make it all the way to Anduin’s room before he finally lost control.


	2. Request from Anon: Oviposition with Wranduin and Anorous (OC belonging to Mez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #oviposition #breeding #pheromones #oral #lactation #inflation

It was a strange situation that Wrathion found himself in, really.

He’d met Anorous as a “fertility consultant” for… himself, and his effort to repopulate his Flight. Rou was an expert on inter-flight breeding and genetic diversity; rou just might be able to help him.

That was how it started, anyway.

How it  _ended_ was Wrathion regularly being invited to see Anorous laying rous  _own_  eggs in an environment that could only be classified as a “boudoir”. The bed was large and comfortable and surrounded by luxurious silk privacy curtains, and Anorous was always laid out in the middle of it, rous broken waters already soaking the soft sheets.

Wrathion would inevitably, always, move over to Anorous’ side to, at first intention, get a closer look - but close to such a hormone-laden dragon, he inevitably ended up getting involved. Today, he was gently suckling on Anorous’ clitoris while rou worked the first of what was no doubt many eggs out of rouself, judging by the sheer  _size_  of rous belly.

Both hands of his came up to gently catch the egg that fell from rou - its shell was still soft and smooth, not yet hardened in the air, and coated in _wonderful_ -smelling juices. He bit his lip as he set it aside, glancing up at Anorous and—

Ahh, yes. That was the  _other_  thing that was different about today, compared to all of the other days.

His face fell into an infatuated smile, softened equally by Anorous’ pheromones and his underlying affection for the person he was looking at. Anduin Wrynn was suckling on Anorous’ heavy breast - he had been for almost the entire time they’d been here. His stomach was beginning to bulge with the weight of the milk he’d already consumed, and neither was he showing signs of slowing down, or was Anorous showing signs of running out. He looked  _beautiful_ , well-fed and happy - and Wrathion almost wished he could have  _him_  fertilising his eggs when the time came, and not some machine as would no doubt be the case.

Anorous’ gentle hand stroking his hair brought Wrathion back out of his trance, and he looked back up at rou for rous instructions. “The next one’s coming, dear,” rou purred; so Wrathion turned his attention back to rous clit, moving his hands up to catch the next smooth egg.


End file.
